This invention relates to moldable fiber products. Compositions used in treating substrates, a process for making a molded article, and the finished molded articles themselves are provided for. One such type of article, molded fiber compositions, can be used for interior decoration, automobile trunk liners, filters, acoustical and thermal insulation, and the like.
There is in textile industry's scrap a large volume of material which presently is used as furniture stuffing, mattress insulator pads and other similar applications. The source of these fibers are of two general classes. The first group being reused fibers such as excess tire cord or carpet waste. The reused fibers are obtainable in a single consistency, i.e. a specific type of fiber. Reused fibers may also be obtained in mixtures when the processor combines different types of fibers together prior to grinding the fibers.
A second type of waste fiber is referred to as shoddy. Shoddy is also a ground mixture but most typically consists of a variety of fibers. The variety in the mix of shoddy is due to the use of scrap from tailored articles such as suits or dresses. In making the shoddy the manufacturer does not usually separate the various sources of fiber and therefore blends will be obtained.
While some uses of reused fiber and shoddy are made, they are a rather low value product of which there is a considerable excess which may be discarded by the manufacturer as scrap.
There therefore remains to be found a significant volume usage for scrap fibers. Any of these scrap fibers as well as virgin fibers can be used as substrates in the instant invention. Moreover, the compositions described herein are also useful in the molding of substrates such as wood scrap or shredded newsprint or other paper.
Throughout the specification and claims percentages and ratios are by weight and temperatures are in degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated.